Cold Seconds
by Skyhart
Summary: Oneshot: Based on one of RE Outbreak's endings. Cindy and George are left behind due to being infected and wait for the end. Some will like and others won't. 1st story.


**Cold Seconds**

George Hamilton stood back as the helicopter began to take flight and rushed away from the damned city of undead. The others had escaped from the nightmare, with the exception of him and one other. Cindy Lennox, she was infected too, and stayed behind as well. He didn't know much about her, but they'd been close as they traversed the city streets and detours that took with the rest of their group. She always helped out when the other were in trouble; when they were escaping through the streets the reporter lady, Ashcroft, was hit with a piece of shrapnel. Which happen when Kevin had blown up the gas tank, Alyssa was caught in her left leg by a piece of flying metal. He knew that he could get it out but, she kept refusing his offer, until Cindy was able to coax her into letting him remove it. And when he did, Alyssa screamed a string of obscenities that would make even a sailor blush. But Cindy began giving her some medicinal herbs that she carried in a small case and apparently it sedated the pain. Then they continued trough the sewers and eventually made it to their temporary reprieve. He began pondering the what-ifs and maybes. _If we had met in another time, another place, we would've been- _He cut his thought short; now was not the time or the place to think of that.

Cindy saw that George was in deep thought and decided to leave him be for a moment. She began thinking about the past few hours again, about how her life changed so fast and in a profound way. A few hours ago, she was a waitress just earning her way to medical school and become a nurse. Although it was terrifying, she believed that it changed her for the better. Her thoughts returned to George again. _He is a bit old but, he was there for me the entire time. He didn't breakdown in the face of death and even managed to help when I was about to go over the edge. _She remembered when it happened; they were at the city zoo looking for the evacuation helicopter that would land just a few miles ahead. But before they got to the train they were attacked by an infected lion. What were the chances of that? It first lunged at David King, the plumber, but he rolled out of it way while Kevin and Alyssa pelted it with bullets from their handguns. Then Yoko came from behind her and aimed a rifle she found at the feral menace. Her first two shot went wide and Alyssa screamed. "What the hell?! You aim as well as you drive!" It was her blunt racial comment that gave the college student the nerve to keep the rifle steady and unload hot lead into the infected creature's living carcass. The creature raced towards Yoko in a rush to rip her to small pieces. Mark pushed them away and the lion tackled him; barely hold it away he begged for help. Its jaws were close enough to begin the bloodbath when a sickening SPLAT resounded. Above the lion stood David, wielding a crappy makeshift hammer made from duct tape, an iron pipe, and a piece of concrete, and covered in lion brains to boot. They all made a team effort to lift the body off of him; Mark wheezed a thanks and everyone moved on. Everyone was covered in blood, dirt, and sweat but it didn't matter; they were almost out of here.

But, they're hope was practically crushed when they arrived at the evacuation site. Bodies and fire covered the supposed 'safe place' as well as their escape from the city, well, at least from here. George walked beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder "Its okay, Cindy. It will be alright." "What are we going to do?" "We'll find another way, just stay strong." But she couldn't, hot tears fell down here face, then she buried herself on his chest and began weeping. "It's okay Cindy, just calm down." Her thoughts returned her to the present after a minute.

_How long until the virus takes hold? Or until the missiles strike?_ The thought was morbid; and he pushed it aside and turned to Cindy. "Um, Cindy?" She looked up in surprise, apparently she had been recollecting as well. "Yeah?" "I'm sorry. I lied when I said we'd get out." Cindy chuckled, it wasn't normal, it was a hollow laugh. "George, you haven't lied to me yet. You said we would find a way out, and we did, didn't we?" "Yeah, I guess so." They stood silent for a minute, they're minds were on the same subject. "So, this is it, right?" She asked, the answer was quite obvious but, still it had to be asked. "Yes, either our bodies will succumb to the virus or the missile strike will kill us. Either way we're…" He paused for a second, stopping at the one word that sealed their fate. "George, lets talk." Cindy blurted out. "About what?" He asked her. "Everything, anything. We don't have much time do we? So why not make the best of it, right?" He thought about it for a minute and decided that it was better than dreading the end for a couple of hours. "Okay, lets talk."

And after a few hours of traveling the near empty streets of Raccoon they found out that they were very much alike; though when it came to foods and music they were miles apart. Both were in, or trying in Cindy's case, a medical profession and loved helping people. Even in the last remaining hours of his life he was glad, and for so many things. Glad that he was divorced, thankful he survived so far, satisfied he never faltered, and especially happy that he met Cindy Lennox. Even if he did die here he would always remember wherever he went. He was sure now, he loved Cindy.

They had walked quite away from the helicopter site and had little confrontation from the zombies and other creatures. They had arrived at a bridge that stood between an apartment building and a power plant. "Let's stop here. My legs feel weak." Cindy leaned on the railing of the bridge a bit and saw the empty streets flowing with flying garbage. "My body feels strange." Echoed George as he walked over to her and gazed at the sky. Cindy looked up and gasped; three flickering lights were getting closer to the city. "No." She uttered as George placed an arm around her and held her close. _He? Is he scared?_ Her mind thought of all that could've been and a tear streamed down her face. "George, I, I" He sighed and drew her into a embrace and hugged her. "It's okay. I know, Cindy. I love you too." He pulled her head up so he can see her face; which as red and full of tears. "George, I'm glad I met you. I just wish that it didn't end like this." "Me too Cindy. Me too."

The missiles let out their continuous cries into the night sky as they flew to their target, Raccoon City. As they came closer the two survivors held each other tightly, even when the ground shook with anger as the missile punched into it; releasing a growing wave of destruction on impact. All the building crumbled and zombies obliterated with the fiery judgment of the missiles. Entire city blocks vanished in seconds and became nothing more than pieces of ash. Soon the raging blaze came at George and Cindy, who held on tight to one another as they were taken into the white hot light.

A/N: Whoa! That was my first shot at something. I want to know what you think of my story. So many authors ask for them and I'll do the same. Review! Thanks everyone and goodbye!


End file.
